Hammerhead Arrancar
|altbackcolor = #000000 |textcolor = #000000 |alttextcolor = #FFFFFF |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Image Gallery }} The Hammerhead Arrancar was once a Hollow in Baraggan Louisenbairn's army and was later turned into an Arrancar and joined Sōsuke Aizen's Arrancar army. Appearance As a Hollow, he was quite large and bulky, making Tier Harribel look very small in comparison. His body was a dull purple with a white neck. His head sprouted out like that of a hammerhead shark and he had two rows of 8 teeth with no eyes on his head. He had two gills on each side of his chest as well as fins for arms and two bulky legs. His Hollow hole was located in the center of his chest.Bleach anime; Episode 284 Once turned into an Arrancar, he slimmed down quite a bit, taking on a more humanoid appearance. His signature hammerhead protrusions remain but he gains normal hands with small fin like protrusions over his hands. His Hollow hole moves down to his stomach and his entire chest becomes white in color. He retains the slash in his head given to him by Harribel while he was a Hollow. His gills move to his neck and all his teeth move to a single row on his head with a normal mouth below. Personality As a Hollow, he was arrogant and subservient to Baraggan, telling the stronger Harribel that she had no choice, but to serve Baraggan. Once an Arrancar, his arrogance grows, believing himself to be better and stronger than Harribel. He becomes obsessed with power, believing he will join the strongest ranks in Hueco Mundo. Even when his Hierro is pierced, he simply laughs and continues to say that his power was so much greater. History As Tier Harribel talked with Baraggan Louisenbairn, she was presented the option of either joining him or going to a place where he cannot see her. A Hollow then, the Hammerhead Arrancar approached her and said she had no choice, but to become subservient to Baraggan. Harribel told him not to touch her and sliced his head open, causing him to fall backwards while panicking. Baraggan then told her she will regret striking one of his subordinates as she walked away. Now an Arrancar, the Hammerhead Arrancar broke into Harribel's hide out. Emilou Apacci noted that his mask was cracked and figured he was an Arrancar. He went to attack Apacci, utilizing Sonído to move to her. As he struck, though, his attack was blocked by Harribel. He told her it had been a long time and she then remembered him as the Hollow she attacked before. He told her that she made him look like a fool before and then raised his Reiatsu, as he continued to push against her sword. He asked her if she could understand his transformation and then pushed her back against the wall. He then walked to the three others and said he had not forgotten about them, charging and then firing a Cero at them. However, Harribel stepped in and knocked his arm up, saving the others. Harribel then told them to run and the Arrancar said that she was beginning to understand the difference in their power. He told Harribel that he only wants to kill her and did not care for the others. Having overpowered her, he tossed Harribel outside. He then reminded her that Baraggan told her that she would regret attacking him. He then said that Hueco Mundo would undergo a big change and he would defeat all nuisances like her before joining the top ranks. He then generated a lance and tried to stab Harribel, but Apacci, Sung-Sun, and Mila Rose re-appeared and attacked him. He cursed them before Apacci told him they would do anything for Harribel, even sacrificing themselves. They attack him once more, but failed. He taunted Harribel once more before she attacked again without effect, but quickly struck again, throwing him off balance. He stumbled around before Harribel hit him with another powerful strike, piercing his Hierro and creating a crater. However, as the dust cleared, he revealed he was not phased and once more threw Harribel. He jumped up and struck her in mid air, sending her crashing into the ground. He attacked again, nearly killing Harribel before Sōsuke Aizen stopped his attack and cut across his chest, killing him. Powers & Abilities Enhanced Strength: The Hammerhead Arrancar displayed a great amount of strength, easily overpowering a Vasto Lorde and cracking Harribel's sword. Sonído: After becoming an Arrancar, he gained Sonído, breaking into Harribel's hideout and quickly moving around with it. Hierro: His Hierro was quite strong, being able to take repeated hits from a Vasto Lorde and only being pierced by Harribel's strongest attack. Cero: He was able to charge and fire a small red Cero powerful enough to break through the rocks in Hueco Mundo. Great Spiritual Power: Upon becoming an Arrancar, his spiritual power increases greatly from his power as a Hollow. It is great enough to overwhelm three Adjuchas class Menos and place him on a higher level than a Vasto Lorde. His Reiatsu is light blue. Lance Generation: The Hammerhead Arrancar was able to generate a lance of reiatsu in the palm of his hand. It is primarily used as a melee weapon. Zanpakutō Resurrección: Unknown *'Resurrección Special Ability': Unknown References Navigation es:Arrancar Cabeza de Martillo pl:Młotogłowy Arrancar Category:Characters Category:Anime Original Characters Category:Male Category:Hollow Category:Arrancar Category:Deceased Category:Conjectural-Named Articles